


Mischievous Minx

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dominant Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Porn, Prostitute Harry, Rich Louis, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Slut Harry, Smut, Top Louis, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, slight daddy kink, yaaaaay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 没有人想要 Harry，他们说他一点也不好。只有 Louis 知道不是这样。Bottom Harry 爽文。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 22





	Mischievous Minx

**Author's Note:**

> 与昨日的爽文匹配的 Bottom Harry 爽文。不过和那个文没关系。

  


没有人想要操 Harry。他总是俱乐部里的顾客们挑剩下的那一个。他要价太高，同时个子也太高，那群老男人们哈哈大笑说没有人想要操高个子的，他们只爱操那些弱不禁风倒在他们肥肉怀中假娇喘的 twink，皮肤白滑，腿部短细，嫩皮小脸蛋上永远是极力奉承的表情。他们说 Harry 是这些全部的反面，他总是喜欢皱眉头仿佛对顾客们没有好感。他们说阴茎操进 Harry 的身体时 Harry 肯定还会皱着眉头，仿佛这钱色交易只是折磨一场，阴茎刺激他的前列腺时也没有一点快感。没人想要这个。即便他们想要 Harry 的嘴唇挂在他们的龟头上，他们可惜难搞的 Harry 偏偏长了全城最适合口交的两片嘴唇。

而只有 Louis 知道 Harry 不是这样。不需要多一句劝诱，Louis 说一句把腿张开让我好好操你，Harry 就会折起他的腰、让麦色的双腿挂上 Louis 的腰侧。龟头刚碰上他紧缩的肉穴入口时，Harry 就拉扯掉刚戴在 Louis 阴茎上没多久的安全套。他说没多少人操他，从他上次体检到现在就没人，他知道 Louis 这副金贵的身体铁定健健康康干干净净，所以就直接操进来吧 Louis。

Louis 真想骂 Harry 是个大胆的饥渴的婊子，在第一次就敢要无套。他告诉 Harry，一个好男孩懂得如何争取他想要的东西。Harry 爬起身来，不久前 Louis 用手指捅进他身体里的润滑剂这下从肉洞里滴出。他走下床，跪在 Louis 腿前，主动仰起头让 Louis 的阴茎前端顶在他鼻孔前，然后 Louis 握着阴茎拍打 Harry 的面颊，像在用阴茎扇 Harry 耳光要他学乖。

“我保证，你直接进入我的小洞会比进我嘴巴还爽，daddy。”

Harry 说完就把 Louis 的阴茎完全吞进他的嘴唇间。上帝，他的确长着最适合口交的两片嘴唇，别的男人说的这点绝对不假。可惜其他人只能想象，而 Louis 能够操进去。还有 Harry 的喉咙发出的那声低沉的“daddy”多么美妙动听，他比任何小男孩娇声的“daddy”都要好，它提示着 Louis 他在征服一个比他更符合世俗对雄性气质认知的男人，那毫无疑问满足了 Louis 的征服欲。那喉咙不光叫得漂亮，迎接侵入物时也是那么美丽温顺。Harry 给 Louis 深喉时毫不畏惧与毫无不适的模样，让 Louis 觉得仿佛他能顺着 Harry 窄细的喉管捅进 Harry 的身体。他半合上眼，在迷离中看到润滑剂又一点一点从 Harry 的屁股里流出，于是 Louis 伸出一只腿，用足部去蹭 Harry 翘起的双臀间湿润的小穴，好像在给 Harry 的肉穴足交。

“别弄脏这个地毯，它比你都贵。”噢 Louis 知道这是不可能的，他现在确认 Harry 是比什么都珍贵的宝藏，他只是想让 Harry 被言语羞辱得更兴奋。他继续说：“别让它流出来，否则我操进去时你得多疼。”

Louis 成功了。他感觉到 Harry 的口腔两边急速收紧，被堵住嘴巴的 Harry 发出象征愉悦的“呜呜”声，还抬头用他清澈的大眼睛盯着 Louis，乖巧的眼神好像在渴求 Louis 射出白色的恩赐。于是 Louis 直接往 Harry 的喉咙里射，好男孩一滴不落地吞下去，紧接着立起身，用腥味的舌头撬开 Louis 的嘴唇，他说 daddy 你也该尝尝自己的好味道。Harry 的唾液带着 Louis 的精液味，Louis 刚咽下一口就把 Harry 推倒在床。男孩识趣地立刻开大了腿缠住 Louis，并伸手掰开等待已久的小穴。

就像在职场上他待人不留情一样，Louis 在床上的作风也延续这一点，他野蛮地直接捅进去，Harry 果然很紧。Louis 抓着 Harry 的下巴，说真可怜，没多少人想操你，搞到最后因为紧得让别人不舒服所以更没人想操了。所以你现在连一杯咖啡都买不起——Louis 今天是在咖啡馆里遇到信用卡受限所以没法结账的 Harry、帮他结账以后用一杯咖啡的钱就将 Harry 带回家的。

Louis 的阴茎开始在 Harry 的肉穴里抽动。他边动边说：“但是没关系，babe，我会把你的小洞操好，让它还可以重新迎客。”

好吧那些男人们说的果然是对的，Harry 果然被操得眉头皱紧。不过那只是一开始，只是侵入物的粗大带来的不适，才不是 Harry 不喜欢。在前列腺被取悦后，在肉穴被填充满以后，他发出的、声声诚实的喘息和呻吟叫得 Louis 心欢。

Harry 浓密的长发凌乱地散落在床单与他自己的面颊上，几缕滑进他张开呻吟的红唇间，但 Harry 紧抓着床单的双手根本无暇将它们拨开。Louis 腾出一只手划开 Harry 的头发到耳侧。Harry 说“谢谢”，然后主动含住 Louis 的手指，用唇舌表达他的谢意。Louis 的手指与 Harry 滑湿的舌头交缠，Harry 努力吮吸他的手指如同他的肉穴努力吮吸他的阴茎，Louis 一时间分不清 Harry 上面的嘴和下面的嘴哪个更温暖湿润。但没关系，他两个都操到了。Harry 的上下两个洞都被他填满。

为 Harry 射出来是多么轻松的事。在那之前 Louis 先撸动着 Harry 那在他们身体间可怜甩动着的阴茎、同时不断进攻肉穴里的前列腺，他知道在高潮时收紧的小穴里射出更舒服。Harry 还一声声喊着他的名字，仿佛那是什么挽救他的魔法词。于是 Louis 掐着 Harry 挺立的乳首，说我从无人触碰你的干旱沙漠中挽救你，为我射吧我的宝贝。Harry 尖叫着射出来，他浓稠的精液飞溅在蝴蝶纹身上，给蝴蝶刷上半透明的白色。他的肉穴一阵阵缩紧，臀部跟随着体内的痉挛扭动，像是在诱惑着 Louis。他的确在诱惑着，甜蜜的嘴在高潮后声音虚弱地又叫着 Louis 的名字和“daddy”，双腿因为无力而最大限度地张开，仿佛 Harry 在欢迎着 Louis 的更多玩弄。那让 Louis 没多久就低吼着在 Harry 肉红的小洞里交待。他抽出阴茎时 Harry 体内的精液和润滑剂一起混着流出来，Harry 碎碎念着“好多”，伸出几根手指将快流出他身体的液体捅了回去，然后手指一直堵在那里，问 Louis 家有没有肛塞，他可不想一路流着 Louis 的精液搭地铁回自己家，所有人都会知道他是个不折不扣的淫荡婊子，可是没有人操我像你操我那样那么好，我才不想要他们。

Louis 要 Harry 留下，Harry 摇摇头说他明早要上课。Louis 说那你可以在这儿洗个澡，Harry 又摇摇头说他想留着 Louis 的气味，还有，他伸出堵着穴口的手指，塞进嘴里，说：“这东西。”

最后家里没有肛塞的 Louis 开车送 Harry 回家。哦他现在知道那些人不买 Harry 是对的。哪有人会要求自己的客户开车送回家。不过看在 Harry 只要一杯咖啡的钱的份上，更看在 Harry 让他足够爽的份上，Louis 也没有一丝不乐意。而且 Harry 在车上又让他继续爽了。他解开安全带趴在 Louis 的大腿上给他口交，那几次深喉让 Louis 差点连刹车和油门都搞混踩错。最后他还是不得不一个急刹车让车子停在路边，放纵 Harry 急切地爬上他的大腿，脱下他的裤子，让 Louis 还没射出的阴茎重新顶进他柔软、潮湿、还带着 Louis 精液的小穴内。他在 Louis 的肉棒上骑得很快乐，自己又高潮了两次，让 Louis 同样。

不能再做下去了，Harry，你早上有课，我早上有会。然后 Louis 把 Harry 推进 Harry 的家，迅速关上家门。他匆匆跑下楼钻进车里，赶在那个性感的小混蛋说不定会冲下楼、挽留他在他家再做一轮——或者一夜——前开车溜走。

  


Louis 就知道 Harry 不会满足。他不知道 Harry 什么时候往他手机里存了手机号码的。让他想想，大概是 Harry 刚进 Louis 家、说“等等，借我一下手机我的没话费了，我要和室友说我今晚晚回”那时候。当时 Louis 还心想 Harry 真的就是没人要的那一个，没钱买咖啡，也没钱交话费。现在他才知道那是 Harry 的小计俩。

他刚洗完澡就收到 Harry 传来的一堆简讯，密密麻麻，好像在写淫荡版本的情书一样：

_Louis_ _我还没洗澡我摸着你留在我身体里的东西又想你了_

_其实我才不是没钱，我就是想要你来找我_

_我早就知道你了_ _Louis Tomlinson_ _。_

_所有人都想要你，我也想着你手淫了好多次。_

_操，我刚刚就应该挽留你的。我会把你夹得很紧，让你射完以后也没法拔出来。不光是你的精液，你的阴茎也要留在我这里。_

_它要堵住我让你的精液流不出来。_

_要是我是女人的话，我现在会不会已经怀孕了？因为你今晚射进来那么多。_

_噢我想怀上你的宝宝_

_我在想什么_

_为什么不回我？你在干什么？你是不是和别人在一起？？？_

_算了那就忽略我说的所有吧。晚安，_ _daddy :)_

_[_ _图片_ _]_

而 Harry 根本就没打算让 Louis 忽略他所说的所有。在发来的照片里，他对镜敞开双腿，中间的肉穴流出乳白的黏液。Harry 一只手举着手机拍照，一只手玩弄着穴口附近的液体。

Louis 一秒脱下浴袍换上外衣。他拿起车钥匙匆忙跑出他的公寓。他现在立刻就要 Harry，他要把这个深夜不睡觉还在发裸照诱惑他的男孩操乖，操到他不敢再鼓起勇气诱惑 Louis。但 Louis 又希望 Harry 能多多诱惑他，一直诱惑他，而不要去诱惑别人。Louis 猛地踩下油门，去他妈明早的会议，他要 Harry。

**Author's Note:**

> 我好奇去查了下“minx”的词源，最早是“pet dog”的意思？草，就很那个。


End file.
